un autre chemin
by ange-noire
Summary: fic dawson ! joey est arrivée trop tard et pacey est partit sur le true love!


Un autre chemin...  
  
Pacey se retourna une dernière fois. Le quai était calme. Pas une ombre. Il  
soupira, déposa ses bagages sur le pont du bateau et se rendit dans sa  
cabine. Il s'allongea sur son lit et laissa ses muscles se relaxer.  
Il jeta un dernier regard par le hublot. Seul un gamin jouait avec son  
ballon. Pas l'ombre de Joey Potter. Elle l'avait déjà oublié.  
À bout de souffle, Joey courait de toute ses forces sur le quai. Elle était  
au bord des larmes, elle voulait retrouver Pacey et l'empêcher de partir...  
de partir sans elle...  
Elle arriva enfin devant un petit panneau annonçant le nom du bateau que  
devait prendre Pacey. Un bateau bleu et blanc glissait sur l'eau, déjà bien  
loin ... Le True Love, le bateau de Pacey s'éloignait déjà ...  
Elle s'assit à côté du panneau et laissa tomber ses mains sur les genoux.  
Elle baissa la tête. Elle l'avait laissé partir sans elle...  
Elle resta longuement dans cette position se mordant la lèvre inférieure  
pour ne pas pleurer...  
Il était partit, elle ne le reverrait pas avant trois long mois. Que ferait  
elle sans lui, que ferait elle sans Pacey Witter le seul garçon qui lui  
disait de suivre ses rêves... cela serait impossible... elle avait enfin pris  
conscience qu'il l'aimer et que c'était réciproque et elle devait déjà  
vivre sans lui... et si il trouver une autre fille...  
Désemparée et au bord des larmes elle rentra chez elle ou Bessie la  
regardait inquiète.  
Elle ne lui adressa aucuns regards et rentra dans sa chambre ou elle  
claqua la porte, si violement que quelques cadres accrochés à ses murs  
vacillèrent avant de reprendre leur place initiale.  
Elle s'écroula sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller où elle laissa couler  
ses larmes, sa tristesse, sa solitude...  
Elle voudrais aller retrouver Dawson, sa compassion, ses bons mots mais  
c'était fini, leur amitié avait mis fin à la minutes même ou elle avait  
embrasser pacey et avait oser dire tout haut qu'elle était amoureuse de  
lui...  
Dawson serait toujours pour elle, son confident, son meilleur ami, son âme  
sœur... la distance ne changerait rien à cela, la haine qu'il à pour elle  
aujourd'hui non plus...  
Elle sentait qu'elle serait seule cette été... l'été serait plus que  
sinistre...  
Pacey et Dawson lui manquerait, un par la distance qui l'ai sépare et un  
par son ignorance...  
Elle voudrait crier que c'est injuste, hurler... mais quelque chose l'en  
empêcher...  
Elle s'endormit au bout de plusieurs heures, les larmes chaudes ruisselant  
toujours sur son doux visage.  
Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coté de la rivière Dawson était là, chez lui,  
allongé sur son lit fixant un point invisible au plafond, seul...  
Jack, Jen et Andie étaient partis quelques heures auparavant pour le  
laisser dormir mais lui n'avait aucunement envie de dormir. Lui ce qu'il  
voulait c'est revenir quelques années plus tôt, où tout allait bien.  
L'amour, l'amitié, la famille...  
Mais rien ne pourrait changer ce qui c'est passé entre lui et Joey et  
surtout entre lui et Pacey, son ami d'enfance qu'il considérait comme son  
frère.  
Leur amitié qu'on croyez intouchable, une amitié pur et dur c'est détruite.  
Et joey, sa joey, celle qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle serait  
toujours là, toujours à ses cotés, là quitter pour partir avec pacey. Il  
avait compris tard qu'il éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour elle et  
maintenant leur amour amitié à complètement disparut.  
Il laissa s'échapper une unique larme qu'il essuya à la hâte avec la manche  
de son pull.  
Pacey était loin de capecide maintenant, il regarda au loin, l'eau était  
calme en ce bon matin, le soleil brillait...  
Il avait tout pour être heureux mais il ne l'était pas... il lui manquer  
cette fille brune, belle, intelligente du nom de joey...  
Joey elle, s'éveilla lentement dans son lit, le soleil inondé la pièce...  
elle s'étira et s'approcha du miroir qui reposer à coté de sa commode... elle  
affichait un regard lourd, souillé d'un sillon de larmes lui donnant un  
regard abattu...  
Une belle journée s'annoncer sur capecide, jen traversait la pelouse en  
direction de chez dawson. Elle frappa plusieurs coups à la porte attendant  
que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Dawson lui ouvrit, il était vêtu d'un caleçon  
et d'un tee shirt. Il avait l'air maussade, elle savait pourquoi où plutôt  
à cause de qui...  
_ Salut, lui dit elle souriant. Je suis venu te sortir...  
_ jen arrête de faire ça...  
_ De faire quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle étonnée.  
_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler...  
_ D'accord, oui je sais mais je veux que tu sortes, je veux acheter un  
cadeau pour andie, c'est son anniversaire dans deux jours.  
_ Ta vraiment besoin de moi ?  
_ Oui...  
_ Bon, reste là, j'en es pas pour longtemps. J'enfile un pantalon et un  
pull et je suis à toi...  
Il monta dans sa chambre laissant jen à la porte sans un sourire et revint  
une dizaine de minutes après.  
Elle le regarda quelques instants tristement et détourna le regard quand  
elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait lui aussi.  
_ Jen, je sais que tu veux que je sorte car tu as peur que je reste seul,  
mais ça va, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça...  
_ On y va..  
Lui dit elle détournant la conversation.  
_ Jen...  
_ Dawson, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, c'est tout...  
Dawson ne répondit rien et monta dans sa voiture où jen le rejoint peu de  
temps après. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant tout le trajet...  
Quelques jours avaient passé, Joey n'avait pas bougé de chez elle une seule  
fois. Bessie s'inquiétait pour sa sœur cadette mais n'en montrait rien de  
peur de provoquer une dispute.  
Un matin pluvieux, joey était installé dans un fauteuil regardant une série  
TV débile.  
_ Joey, tu peux aller chercher le courrier dans la boite aux lettres, je  
suis occupé à changer Alexander...  
Lui cria sa sœur Bessie de la chambre de son neveu.  
Joey se leva après un soupir et se dirigea vers la porte traînant les  
pieds, elle enfila des bottes et sortit sous la pluie. Elle se dirigea vers  
la boite aux lettres et sortit plusieurs enveloppes, elle retourna chez  
elle ou elle regarda de qui provenait ses lettres. Soudain, elle eu un  
regard à la fois surpris et contente, elle déposa le courrier sur la table  
et emporta avec elle dans sa chambre une lettre...  
Elle ouvrit nerveusement l'enveloppe pour en sortir une feuille de papier,  
elle la lu s'installant sur son lit...  
  
Joey,  
Je t'ai longtemps attendu avant de comprendre que tu ne viendrais pas...  
J'avais cru pendant quelques secondes que tu m'aimer réellement mais je me  
suis tromper...  
Les rêves sont beaux mais imaginaire...  
Comme tu peux le savoir, je suis parti, loin de capecide...  
Je ne sais pas encore si je reviendrais ici pour ma dernière année de lycée  
à capecide mais aussi pour la vie...  
Tu comprendras sans doute que je me pose beaucoup de questions...  
Pourquoi revenir à capecide ?  
Pour revoir tous mes amis qui aujourd'hui me déteste et cela pour toujours,  
parce que j'ai avouer au monde que j'aimer une fille merveilleuse que je ne  
devrais pas aimer...  
Pour revoir mon père qui m'a toujours traiter de vaurien... ça ne changera  
pas de sitôt qu'il me considère comme ça, même après un voyage en mer, bien  
au contraire...  
Et bien sur, il y à toi, te revoir...  
Je le voudrais mais je souffrirais trop et ça je ne le veux plus...  
Je t'aimerais toujours, ça personne ne me l'enlèvera...  
Tu seras toujours la plus belle chose que j'ai eu dans ma vie.  
Je te garderais dans mon cœur pour l'éternité...  
Je vais te laisser maintenant...  
Je ne sais pas encore si c'est un adieu que je dois te faire où un à  
bientôt, alors je dis rien.  
Pacey.  
Joey laissa tomber la lettre à ses pieds, les larmes commençant à rouler  
sur ses joues.  
Elle ne serait donc jamais heureuse...  
Depuis que sa mère est décédée d'un cancer, que son père c'est retrouver en  
prison pour délit de drogue... rien ne va.  
Elle avait réussi à aller mieux et c'est là que Pacey à surgit dans son  
cœur.  
A l'instant même où leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées, tout fut chamboulé.  
Comment dire ça à Dawson ?  
Comment vas t-il réagir ?  
Es-ce que j'aime pacey ?  
Es-ce que j'aime Dawson ?  
Et à partir du deuxième baiser, elle comprit que c'était bien pacey qu'elle  
aimer...  
Elle se leva au bout de quelques minutes et sortit claquant la porte... elle  
ne savait pas ou elle aller...  
Quand soudain, plusieurs heures c'étant écoulé, elle s'aperçut que ses pas  
l'avaient mener devant chez Dawson...  
Elle regarda longuement l'échelle qui avait disparut puis regarda la  
fenêtre où une petite lumière était allumée...  
Puis elle partit et rentra chez elle en barque... elle n'avait pas vu que  
Dawson l'avait remarquer et était rester abasourdit.  
Quand elle rentra chez elle, sa sœur bessie lui sauta dessus plus inquiète  
que jamais...  
_ Mais où t'été ? J'ai eu très peur, j'allais justement appeler la police  
quand tu es rentrée...  
_ Je suis désolé bessie.  
_ J'ai besoin de plus qu'un désolée Bessie, joey !!  
_ Tu peux pas comprendre...  
_ Je te ferais dire que moi aussi j'ai été jeune et j'ai aussi eu des coups  
de blues...  
Joey lui lança un regard noir et retourna dans sa chambre laissant une  
Bessie perplexe...  
Pacey, lui était sur le pont du bateau buvant une bière et regardant les  
étoiles plus brillantes que jamais...  
Le lendemain quand joey se réveilla elle entendit des coups à la porte.  
Elle se leva, traversant le couloir qui là menait à la cuisine et entendit  
des voix provenant de la porte d'entrée.  
Ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle voix, c'était Dawson... mais que faisait t-  
il là. Il devait savoir, enfin croire qu'elle était partit avec pacey.  
Elle se cacha derrière le mur écoutant leur conversation.  
_ bonjour Dawson, lui dit bessie souriant.  
_ Joey est là ? Lui demanda t-il sachant déjà la réponse.  
_ eu ...  
Bessie ne savait pas quoi répondre...  
_ Pas la peine de mentir bessie, je l'ai vu. Je sais qu'elle est là.  
_ Si tu le sais pourquoi tu demandes alors ? Lui dit Joey d'un ton froid  
sortant de sa cachette.  
_ Joey, je...  
_ Qu'es-ce que je fais là ? Lui demanda t-elle, le coupant.  
_ eu... oui...  
_ viens dehors, je vais t'expliquer.  
Joey regarda sa sœur et lui fit un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers  
la porte et de sortir de la maison suivit de près par dawson.  
Arrivée dans le jardin, joey s'installa sur un vieux fauteuil en bois,  
Dawson s'installa sur un autre fauteuil en bois en face d'elle.  
Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes fuyant le regard de l'autre.  
_ Dawson, je ne suis pas avec Pacey en ce moment car je l'ai rater,  
autrement dit je voudrais être avec lui en ce moment.  
_ Tu l'aimes joey ?  
_ Dawson...  
_ répond à ma question !!  
Lui dit il froidement.  
_ Je... oui.  
Dawson resta silencieux ne sachant que dire, il avait envie de s'écrouler  
par terre et de pleurer pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter.  
Joey posa sa main sur la sienne.  
_ Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'aime pacey. Toi aussi je t'aime mais d'une  
toute autre façon. Si il me manquer l'un de vous deux dans ma vie, je  
serais malheureuse...  
_ Ba tu le seras, car il est hors de question que tu nous es tous les deux...  
pacey et moi c'est terminé, notre amitié a mis fin quand il m'a trahis.  
_ C'est injuste Dawson, une amitié peut pas se terminé ainsi, vous devez  
vous parlé.  
_ Joey, je te l'ai dis on pourra pas reconstruire, même si je le voudrais  
ça marcherait pas...  
_ vas t-en...  
_ Je suis désolé joey...  
_ vas t-en, lui cria t-elle en pleure.  
Dawson se releva et partit après un dernier regard triste envers joey.  
Joey, elle resta sur le fauteuil les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.  
Elle resta longuement dans cette position quand elle se leva d'un cou, elle  
devait à tout prix savoir où pacey était pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimer et  
qu'elle voulait qu'il revienne.  
Elle partit en courant en direction de l'appartement de Doug, le frère de  
pacey quand elle trébucha et se retrouva par terre. Elle se releva et  
continua de courir.  
Arrivée la bas, elle frappa plusieurs fois à la porte et Doug vint lui  
ouvrir.  
_ Doug, dit moi où est pacey, je t'en supplie...  
_ Je ...  
_ Doug...  
_ Il m'a pas donné d'adresse, il m'a juste donné un numéro de téléphone où  
on pourrait le joindre en cas d'urgence...  
_ donne le moi, s'il te plai.  
_ Joey...  
_ Je l'aime...  
Doug lui fit un sourire de compassion et se dirigea vers une armoire ou il  
ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un bout de papier où était griffonné un numéro.  
Elle le prit et après lui avoir dit merci, elle partit en courant jusque  
chez elle où elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.  
Bessie frappa quelque temps après.  
_ Joey, j'aimerais te parler...  
_ pas maintenant bessie.  
_ Joey, je commence à en avoir marre. Alors tu vas sortir et tu vas  
m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Je voudrais savoir.  
_ Je suis amoureuse bessie, amoureuse...  
Bessie s'éloigna de la chambre pensive.  
Joey prit le téléphone et composa le numéro.  
Une sonnerie, deux sonnerie, trois...  
Au bout de la troisième sonnerie on décrocha le téléphone.  
_ Allo ?  
Joey fut surprise de constater que ce n'était pas la voix de pacey et ni  
une voix d'homme mais une voix de femme.  
Elle voulut raccrocher mais se ressaisit.  
_ pourrais-je avoir pacey ?  
_ Witter ?  
_ Oui c'est bien cela...  
Elle fut contrariée qu'une femme réponde au numéro que pacey avait laissé à  
Doug et aussi que cette jeune femme l'appelle witter.  
_ Je vais voir si il est là.  
_ J'attends.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle entendit des voix éloigné du téléphone  
puis une voix qu'elle connaissait bien lui dire _ allo qui es-ce ?, elle  
fut pétrifiée, que répondre...  
_ Je ... pacey c'est toi ?  
_ Joey ??  
Dit il d'une voix étranglé.  
_ Oui, pacey... je... laisse moi parlé.  
_ D'accord...  
_ La première fois que tu m'a embrasser, j'étais sous le choc, je ne savais  
pas ce que c'était, c'était tout chamboulé dans mon esprit, puis est venu  
la deuxième fois et là j'ai pris conscience que j'étais amoureuse de toi...  
mais j'avais peur de la réaction de Dawson, mon meilleur ami ainsi que le  
tiens, je voulais pas le perdre, il était là dans les moments les plus  
difficile de ma vie, j'avais peur... et toi tu m'a dit que tu partais... j'ai  
très mal réagit, je voulais pas partir, je voulais pas quitter Dawson, mais  
je voulais pas te perdre non plus... et ce jour, Dawson à compris que je  
t'aimer vraiment et que toi aussi alors il m'a dit de te rejoindre, j'ai  
beaucoup pleurer, je voulais pas perdre l'amitié de Dawson mais je voulais  
pas perdre non plus un amour naissant, je suis donc partie te rejoindre et  
quand je suis arrivée, il était trop tard, tu étais déjà loin, pacey... je...  
je t'aime... je ... je veux que tu revienne...  
Pacey avala difficilement sa salive, la seule fille qu'il n'avais jamais  
aimer lui disait qu'elle l'aimer vraiment et qu'elle l'avait louper.  
Il y eut un long moment de silence, joey paniqua qu'il ne réponde pas.  
_ ... tu me manques joey, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer...  
_ alors reviens pacey...  
_ joey, tu... Dawson...  
_ Pourquoi tu parle de Dawson, moi je te parle de nous, je t'aime et tu me  
manques, je veux que tu reviennes...  
_ Moi aussi je t'aime joey, mais je veux dire... je veux pas que votre  
amitié, à toi et Dawson s'arrête à cause de moi... comme tu là dis, il à  
toujours était là...  
_ Pacey, Dawson est mon passé, mon futur je l'envisage avec toi... il faudra  
qu'il le comprennes.  
Pacey sourit intérieurement malgré la tristesse qu'il éprouvait au plus  
profond de lui. Son meilleur ami le détester et cela pour longtemps...  
_ Moi aussi joey... je reviendrais, je te le promet...  
Il raccrocha tandis que joey resta sur son lit le téléphone encore dans la  
main.  
Les jours passèrent, Dawson restait cloîtrer chez lui, il était très  
triste, il avait perdu deux personnes qui compter plus que tout dans sa vie  
car il rester accrocher au passé...  
Jen, Jack et Andie faisait tout pour le sortir en vain et joey, elle,  
travailler pour sa sœur, attendant le retour de son pacey.  
L'été passa à une vitesse incroyable, la rentrée approchée à grand pas.  
Joey semblait soucieuse, elle se rendait compte que pacey qui aurait du  
être de retour il y à bien longtemps ne se manifester pas.  
Elle avait appelé plusieurs fois le numéro qu'elle avait appelé quelques  
semaines auparavant et tomber toujours sur le répondeur et quand elle  
laisser des messages, personnes ne daigner la rappelé.  
Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus, et si pacey avait eu un accident, et si  
il c'était noyer, et si il avait trouver une fille bien plus intéressante  
qu'elle, et si...  
Elle était perturber et rien, ni personne ne pouvait l'aider. Si... pacey.  
Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien vite et aucune trace, ni de nouvelle de  
pacey. Joey se réveilla tôt ce matin là, s'étirant et sortant de son lit,  
elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain et prit une longue douche  
où elle pensa encore à pacey, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui.  
Mais que faisait-il ?  
Pendant ce temps, Dawson lui marcher en direction de chez Joey, il devait  
lui parler, il ne voulait pas la perdre...  
Arrivé la bas, il frappa plusieurs coups à la porte et bessie vint lui  
ouvrir Alexander dans les bras, elle le regarda longuement étonné de sa  
visite puis lui sourit lui proposant de rentré et de s'asseoir dans le  
salon en attendant que joey arrive. Il accepta gentiment sa proposition et  
s'installa dans un des vieux fauteuils les mains crispées.  
Quand joey, arriva enfin, il la regarda lui souriant gêner. Elle ne  
s'attendait sûrement pas à cette visite soudaine.  
_ Salut, lui dit il avant de se lever.  
_ Salut, lui répondit elle sur le même ton.  
_ alors prête pour la dernière rentrée qu'on aura à faire dans ce lycée ?  
_ Un peu mélancolique que c'est la dernière mais ça va... et toi ?  
_ Pareil...  
Eux qui d'habitude avaient toujours quelques choses à dire, ils ne  
parlèrent pas et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Dawson regardait  
ses baskets tandis que joey regardait ailleurs.  
_ joey, devine qui vient d'arriver, lui dit bessie en arrivant dans la  
pièce le sourire éclatant et brisant le silence.  
Joey l'interrogea du regard et comprit que ce n'était pas n'importe qui,  
c'était pacey... elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle était tellement  
heureuse qu'il soit là... elle aurait voulut sauter de joie mais cela aurait  
blesser Dawson et elle ne voulait aucunement le blesser.  
_ Je ... commença t-elle évitant son regard.  
_ vas-y, vas le rejoindre, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, lui répondit il  
en se forçant à lui sourire.  
_ Je... désoler...  
_ Tu n'a pas à l'être joey, je t'avais, je t'ai laisser partir, maintenant  
va le retrouver et dis lui que tu l'aime.  
_ Je t'aime aussi Dawson mais d'une...  
_ Toute autre façon, je sais...  
Elle ne lui répondit rien regardant par terre.  
_ allez joey, vas y, il ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment.  
Elle lui sourit tristement et alla pour sortir rejoindre pacey quand il  
arriva les mains dans les poches, le teint bronzé. Il regarda tout d'abord  
joey amoureusement puis se tournant vers Dawson, il le regarda avec  
confusion et tristesse...  
_ Le triangle réunis, qu'elle miracle... s'exclama une voix derrière eux.  
Ils se retournèrent tous les trois croisant le regard de jen.  
_ pour la dernière fois, si tu veux mon avis... lui répondit Dawson avec  
amertume. D'un coté il voulait leur pardonné et rester leur meilleur ami  
mais quelque chose en lui ne le voulait pas, il aimer joey et pacey l'avait  
trahis en là lui prenant derrière son dos. C'était en partit sa faute mais  
il ne pouvait pas pardonné à pacey, en fin pas tout de suite...  
_ Dawson, je te l'ai dis 100 fois, je suis vraiment désoler... lui dit pacey.  
_ Tes excuses ne changerons rien, laisse moi du temps pacey, laisse moi le  
temps de digérer...  
_ Le temps arrive souvent à effacer les plaies mais des fois c'est trop  
tard et on perd à jamais une personne qui compter plus que tout, soit par  
la mort, où soit par la distance... ajouta jen.  
Dawson ne répondit rien et sortit ne jetant aucuns regards derrière lui,  
jen avait sans aucun doute raison, il pourrait perdre pacey à jamais... il ne  
savait pas quoi faire, il marcha longuement dans la ville se remémorant des  
souvenirs souvent avec pacey et joey...  
Devait-il repousser sa rancune ? Et ne penser qu'au présent ? Il n'en  
savait rien...  
De leur coté, jen, joey et pacey parler avec animation du voyage de pacey  
malgré que toutes leurs pensées était tournées vers Dawson...  
Après une bonne demi heure jen laissa le couple d'amoureux se retrouver  
rien qu'a deux, elle décida de s'éclipser pendant un tendre baiser  
échanger, elle retourna chez elle où elle prit son sac de cours, la rentrée  
allait commencer dans une bonne heure, cela lui laisserait le temps de  
chercher Dawson et de retrouver Jack et Andie.  
Joey et pacey, échanger de tendre baiser quand soudain joey se releva.  
_ Pacey, pourquoi tu à mis si longtemps à revenir ?  
Cette question lui trotter dans la tête depuis son retour.  
_ J'étais pas à coté joey, et de plus je m'étais promis de passer le plus  
bel été de toute ma vie sur le true love...  
_ tu... tu n'as tout de même pas eu des relations avec cette fille que j'ai  
eue au télé...  
_ non, ça jamais, s'écria pacey presque de suite, l'été qui devait être le  
plus merveilleux de ma vie ne l'a pas était car toi, Joey Potter, tu  
n'étais pas à mes cotés, et cela change tout...  
_ J'aurais préférée être là...  
_ On se rattrapera, on à toute la vie...  
_ Je t'aime pacey, et cela pour toujours...  
_ Moi aussi, joey...  
Jen avait marcher longuement dans la ville, regardant dans les boutiques,  
dans les cinémas, un peu partout quoi, mais rien, aucunes traces de Dawson...  
il devait être seul avec sa tristesse et sa souffrance... elle n'aimer pas  
que les gens souffre, surtout ceux auquel elle était très attacher...  
Alors qu'elle avait perdu l'espoir de le retrouver, elle se dirigea vers le  
lycée, passant par le terrain de foot vide.  
Il était là, assis sur un banc... elle s'approcha lentement de lui et  
s'installa à ses cotés lui prenant la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux...  
_ pleure Dawson, laisse échapper ta douleur...  
Comme si il avait besoin que jen lui dise ça pour se laisser pleurer, il  
pleura... et elle le bercer restant silencieuse...  
Andie qui passer par là, vu la scène qui s'offrez à elle... elle comprenez la  
douleur qu'éprouver Dawson, elle aussi souffrez mais le garder bien de le  
faire savoir...  
Elle continua sa route et rentra dans le lycée...  
Ce jour là, Pacey, Joey, Dawson et Jen ne mirent pas un pied au lycée.  
Quand le bal du lycée arriva enfin, tous devaient se rejoindre devant le  
lycée...  
Joey été dans sa chambre plus nerveuse que jamais... elle portait une longue  
robe noire à fines bretelles et ses cheveux était détachés retombant sur  
ses épaules et dans son dos...  
Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'elle été prête et qu'elle attendait  
Pacey en se regardant dans le miroir...  
_ joey, ton chevalier servant est arrivé... cria bessie du salon.  
Joey se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir plus tendu que jamais...  
elle avait les mains moite... puis sortit de sa chambre où elle traversa le  
long corridor qui mener au salon... elle se cacha derrière le mur... il été là,  
assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée... il été très beau... il c'était  
vêtu d'un pantalon noir qui suivait avec sa veste noire elle aussi et en  
dessous il portait une chemise blanche dont les premiers bouton été ouvert...  
elle décida enfin à sortir et se dirigea vers pacey qui lui se leva de  
suite émerveillé par la beauté qu'émanait joey...  
_ tu... tu es magnifique joey... bredouilla t-il.  
_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus... murmura t-elle.  
_ On y va... demanda t-il en lui prenant la main où leurs doigts  
s'entrecroisèrent.  
_ Je n'est pas droit à un tendre baiser d'abord...  
_ eu... je ne sais pas... lui répondit il moqueusement.  
_ Je te préviens que si je n'est pas un baiser, je ne met pas les pieds à  
ce bal et tu n'aura pas l'honneur de te montrer en charmante compagnie...  
railla t-elle.  
_ Je vois qu'on à pas peur de se lancer des fleurs par ici...  
Elle lui souris tendrement avant de s'approcher de lui... leurs souffles  
chaud se croiser... il posa ses mains sur son visage et posa ses lèvres  
contre celles de joey tandis qu'elle passer ses mains sous sa chemise et  
caresser du bout des doigts son dos... ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement  
puis ils se séparèrent se tenant toujours la main...  
_ On peut y aller maintenant mamzelle !? Lui demanda t-il un sourire  
moqueur.  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas... lui répondit elle sur le même  
ton.  
Ils se sourirent amoureusement et sortirent de la maison de joey après un à  
tantôt à bessie.  
Arrivée devant le lycée, jen, andie, jack et Dawson étaient déjà là, assis  
sur les marches.  
_ vous voilà enfin vous deux... on attendait plus que vous... s'exclama andie  
se levant et se jetant dans les bras de joey et pacey.  
_ Qu'elle accueil... murmura joey en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'andie.  
_ Bon, vu que tout le monde est là on peut y aller... s'exclama jen.  
_ Que la fête commence... s'écria andie.  
Alors que pacey alla pour suivre andie, jen, joey et jack dans les couloirs  
une main lui agrippa l'épaule... il se retourna et croisa le regard de  
Dawson... un regard emplit de tristesse, de... il ne savait pas trop...  
_ Pacey je peux te parlé ? Lui demanda t-il.  
_ bien sur... répondit pacey avant de s'asseoir sur les marches en face de  
Dawson qui lui été debout les mains dans les poches et le regard fuyant...  
_ Alors de quoi veux tu me parlé Dawson ? demanda pacey.  
_ Pacey, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, j'ai été stupide de briser une  
amitié à cause d'une fille qui soit dit en passant est aussi ma meilleure  
amie... je sais que je vous est fais beaucoup de mal en vous ignorant, enfin  
surtout toi mais comprend moi, c'est difficile de voir partir la femme que  
vous voyer comme votre âme sœur avec votre meilleur ami... mais en y  
repensant c'est vrai que ça peut être une bonne chose... je suis longtemps  
rester accrocher au passé mais hier en y repensant, en rassemblant mes  
souvenirs j'ai compris qu'elle t'aimer et que moi aussi... j'espère ne pas  
avoir tout gâcher entre nous... ça me ferait beaucoup de mal...  
Pacey avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un  
jour tout s'arrangerait avec son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait jamais cru aussi  
que ça aurait été lui qui aurait fait le premier pas.  
_ Je... tu n'as rien gâcher... tu as toujours été mon frère de sang et le sera  
toujours...  
Ils se serrèrent tout les deux dans les bras les larmes aux yeux.  
_ Pacey, une chose encore... je ne pense pas, j'en suis même sur que tu ne  
la fera jamais souffrir mais je veux quand même te le dire... ne la fais pas  
souffrir... comme moi tu sais qu'elle à eu un passé douloureux... et je ne veux  
en aucun cas qu'elle est un futur pareil...  
_ Tant fais pas Dawson, je l'aime comme toi tu l'aime... nous sommes lier  
tout les trois...  
_ Oui sauf que toi joey t'aime en amour...  
_ Elle t'aime plus qu'en amitié, ça je te le garantis...  
_ Bon maintenant que tout va bien, vous pouvez venir faire la fête avec  
nous... s'exclama jen.  
Pacey attrapa Dawson par l'épaule et Dawson fit de même, puis ils se  
dirigèrent tout les deux vers la salle.  
Joey qui été assise sur une chaise l'air pensif, quand elle leva la tête et  
qu'elle vit Dawson et pacey ensemble, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être la plus  
heureuse. Elle se leva et leur sauta dans les bras. Ils été enfin réunis  
tout les trois. Le triangle ensemble et pour toujours.  
_ Hum hum, ce n'est pas tout ça mais ça vous dirait d'aller finir la fête à  
six sur la plage !? Demanda jack.  
Jen lui sourit et se réfugia dans ses bras.  
Une heure plus tard ils été tous assis dans le sable autour d'un feu  
qu'avait fait les trois garçons.  
Joey été dans les bras de pacey au coté de Dawson, jen été au coté de  
Dawson et jack et andie au coté de jack et pacey. Ils discuter joyeusement,  
se remémorant les souvenirs. Ils été tous plus heureux que jamais.  
_ À l'amitié... leva son verre dawson.  
_ À l'amitié... crièrent les cinq autres en levant leurs verres.  
Et c'est ainsi que le fic se termine. Les voyant tous ensemble autour du  
feu heureux et surtout ils s'aiment.  
« Laissez moi des reviews !!! Kissou » 


End file.
